


Collection of Song-fics

by pornell_fangirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornell_fangirl/pseuds/pornell_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little collection of song-fics I've written to try and get over the writer's block. (Yes, McGee. I can admit to it!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Full of Grace

**Author's Note:**

> As usual nothing belongs to me. It all belongs to the talented writers of NCIS and the songs I've used, starting with Sarah McLachlan.

They pulled into a motel. He knew the younger man was getting annoyed with this but had they used his house or the other's apartment, memories would become attached. He wasn't sure he could deal with that.

He hated himself for being a coward. If only he could allow himself to let go, he knew he could love the younger man so much more. Like he deserved.

But he knew himself. He knew that one day he would hurt him. It would never be intentional, but it would happen.

Later, during their lovemaking, he could feel the darkness pulling him down and he had to claw for solid ground. He wouldn't, he couldn't allow himself to let go completely.

Afterwards, when he had regained his strength, he began to dress. The younger man looked up at him beseechingly, his big green eyes filled with disappointment. Again.

"Jethro, why won't you stay?"

He walked to the door, not looking back. Just before he left, he paused. "I'm sorry, Tony." And he was gone.


	2. Colorado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not mine. This one is the NCIS writers and Sons of the Dessert.

Anthony DiNozzo sat down at his new desk in a nondescript office in Boulder, Colorado. After everything he'd been through in DC, the FBI's offer of a new job in a new state couldn't have come at a better time.

After pouring himself a coffee, Tony leaned back in his chair and once again, his thoughts turned to the events of the last few months.

Everything had been fine for a while, he loved his job with NCIS and more importantly, he had loved one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. His boss. His lover.

Then one night after a particularly stressful case, they hadn't made love. One night stretched into a week, which stretched into a month until they were nothing more than housemates. Leading separate lives.

That was when he knew it was time to move on. He had to escape before despair pulled him all the way down. Unfortunately the change of scenery, beautiful as it was, only managed to make him feel worse.

Slowly he pulled himself out of his reverie and picked up the phone.

"It's me. I miss you, Jethro...."


	3. Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you'll be surprised to hear none of these characters or the song belong to me! No? Oh well.  
> Again it's the NCIS writers, this time with the added inspiration of Chris Daughtry.  
> However, should Mr Daughtry wish to trade the rights for favours (of any variety) I'm not going to say no.....

Tony sat in the coffee shop, replaying their last conversation over and over. Damn him and his metaphorical rule book. Why didn't he just hit him over the head with it?

He'd actually had the nerve to read off each rule that Tony had broken while Goddamn saving his life! Every single thing he held against him swarming in his head.

Taking a sip of coffee, he set his face with grim determination. He was not going to show just how devastated he was.

He was tired of the same old lines, his petty convictions. He saw what he wanted and tried to justify his lies. After all, the man didn't seem to be too bothered about following his own rules. Especially number 12!

Tony finished his coffee and stood up. No. Now was not the time to break down. He'd simply wait until Jethro came home tonight and finally tell his lover what he thought of his precious rule book.


	4. Better Be Home Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'd think the PTB would at least franchise some of the rights. I'd be happy with just a little bit of Joe Spano or Brian Dietzen. Until then they still own the characters and Crowded House have the song. Dammit!

Tony pulled Gibbs into the elevator and after a few seconds pushed the emergency button. Gibbs looked up, startled. He opened his mouth to speak but Tony raised a hand to silence him.

"I know something's going on and whatever it is, it's got a hold on you. It feels like you've been pushing me aside and I can feel that this is going to stretch on forever if you don't deal with it!"

He pushed the button and the elevator began to move. Gibbs found his voice.

"Look, Tony...." but Tony rounded on him again.

"Don't! Don't say nothing's wrong. Or maybe I'll be gone when you get home."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened at the parking garage. Tony stepped out but turned on an uncharacteristically nervous looking Gibbs, holding the doors with his hand.

"Look. I know I'm right. Probably dead on for the first time in my life. And yeah, if we were to end it, it'd hurt. But you can depend on me getting up, dusting myself off and starting again."

The anger slipped from his voice, replaced by resignation.

"So.... I'm telling you this and I'll only say it once. You'd better be home soon. All of you."

With that he turned and walked away to his car, letting the doors close softly behind him.


End file.
